Unexpected Annoyance
by Insanely
Summary: It's 2am and Sakura Haruno is rudely called to the Hokage's Office for reasons unknown, but what she didn't know was that her normal life; as normal as it can get for a Kunoichi, would be turned upside down, all thanks to a certain Itachi Uchiha.


**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto or any of its characters. This has been written for pure entertainment only, and no cash has been made in/for the creation of this small series.

**Progress:** Incomplete

**Chapter One:** Wake Up Call

**Chapter Last Updated:** 5-27-08

**Word Count:** 1,692

**A/N:** I plan on making this a short series, perhaps a four-shot. Let me know how many chapters I should attempt to make. Also, as some of you may have noticed, I have updated the first chapter! Please keep in mind that I'm being swamped with things so I can get myself graduated from High School.. it's a real pain, but I gotta do what I gotta do! Also, please keep in mind that my muse has been rather dead.. so please bare with me!

* * *

If it was one thing that she hated, it was getting up in the middle of a storm, and if it was one thing that she hated even more, it was getting up in the middle of a storm, at two in the morning; and having to rush to the Hokage's office from reasons unknown. It was pretty obvious that, Sakura Haruno, was not a happy camper. Earlier that night a storm had rolled in and had shown no signs of letting up anytime soon, and it was around that time when she was in a blissful slumber, entrance by a magnificent dream when the poor soul who had been sent to retrieve her barged into her room; through her window at that. "Sakura-san… Sakura-san…" he repeated softly as he reached out to shake her awake, but before he could touch her, she had him pinned to the floor with a kunai held dangerously close to his neck. "S-sakura-san!" the young chuunin choked out, pure panic evident in his eyes as he stared unmoving up at the Hokage's young apprentice.

Note to self: Never attempt to wake Sakura Haruno when she's asleep.

"Yosuke-san…?" the tired kunoichi mumbled, jaded eyes disappearing behind pale lids a few times before the current situation would register in her foggy mind. "Yosuke-san!" she stated, a look of shock covering her delicate facial features as she hurriedly clambered off the chuunin and stashed her kunai back under its rightful place, under her pillow. The chuunin forced himself off the ground, rubbing his neck as he quickly bowed. "Forgive my intrusion Sakura-san, but Lady Hokage has requested your immediate presence in her office." The pink haired medic glanced sleepily over at the digital alarm clock that sat upon her mahogany beside table, her eyes narrowing dangerously as she read the time. It was 2:15am. What the hell could her Shishou want, at 2:15 in the morning?

The young medic could only sigh in defeat; whatever it was, she knew that her beloved Shishou would have a good reason for getting her out of bed, for she knew very well that the older woman detested waking up in the middle of the night. "Alright, I'm on my way." and with a nod of confirmation from the chuunin, he vanished in a puff of smoke; probably going home to go back to bed, she assumed.

_Lucky bastard..._

* * *

_At The Hokage Tower..._

Tsunade sighed as she let her head fall down upon her desk, allowing her eyes to flutter shut in attempts to get a few moments of rest before her apprentice would come, begrudgingly, sauntering into her office with high expectations of why the hell she had been called at such an ungodly hour of the morning; and she couldn't blame her apprentice either.

Honey colored gaze would travel from the blank space that she had been absently staring at, and over towards the ANBU Captain who stood motionlessly on the other side of the room.

God, how could he stand being up so late? ANBU or not, he should at least show some signs of weariness, or at least a sign of being annoyed; then again, this was Itachi Uchiha, the Uchiha Clan's beloved protégé, and Konoha's top ANBU Captain.

The Hokage sighed once again, staring blankly at the opposite wall in front of her; dozing off into a state of daydreaming, only to be interrupted as a very annoyed and not to mention, wet, pink haired kunoichi sauntered into the room.

Well, guess it was time to get this whole shebang over with.

Later at the Hokage's Office...

Sakura was thoroughly annoyed as she shuffled through the halls of the Hokage Tower, making her way towards her beloved mentor's office. She was, all in all, drenched from head to toe; her hair was sticking to her face and neck, and her clothes clung to her form like a layer of second skin, and to make matters worse, she was still in her pajamas, a pair of orange boxers that she had taken from Naruto, and a black shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back that she had taken from Sasuke to use as a night shirt. It was a lot cheaper to take old clothes from your male teammates and old Sensei when you needed some new nightclothes. You got them for free. "Shishou, this better be good, or so help me God I will mai-" her sentence would trail off as she caught sight of the stoic older Uchiha brother standing silently near the far corner of the room, a delicate pink brow quirking as she took in his appearance; completely aloof on the fact that she was standing in the middle of the Hokage's office dripping wet. Cue embarrassing moment.

He wore a similar shirt to that of which she wore, and a pair of khaki shorts and the standard shinobi sandals with legging wraps, but what caught her attention the most was the duffle bag that sat only centimeters from where he stood. Also.. one scrutinizing fact irked her.. and it was the fact that he was bone dry while she was beginning to feel the chill sink into her skin. A blush would immediately rise to her cheeks, her mind clicking with the truth that she was in front of a man; although a rather… no talkative man, but a man nonetheless.. in her soaked attire that proudly flaunted her newly developed curves and feminine attributes.

Just what the hell was going on?

She turned her attention away from the silent Uchiha and allowed it to settle upon the form of her teacher, a questioning look evident within her jaded gaze as she quickly hide her flustered aura. "Shishou...?" she started, allowing her sentence to trail off with a questioning air to it as she waited for some sort of explanation. "Sakura... my favorite apprentice! Just the kunoichi I wanted to see!" she chirped, a nervous, grinning smile plastered upon her features. Oh God, Sakura was going to kill her! "Tsunade-shishou, what is so important that you send for me at such an ungodly hour.. and in the middle of a storm no less?" Tsunade sighed, lacing her fingers together and leaning her chin on her laced hands; her outer demeanor now becoming serious as she took on a business like tone. "Sakura, you're aware of what happened yesterday during Itachi-san's mission, correct?" she questioned, keeping a level gaze upon her apprentice. "Yes, he disposed of the gang of missing ninja that were starting to become a threat to Konoha and its allies." the pink haired medic replied, quirking a brow as she sparred the silent Uchiha a brief glance before returning her attention to the Hokage. "Indeed, however, it turns out that there was another organization behind this gang, and the leader of the organization is looking to gain revenge."

_Great…_

"But what does that have to do with me?"

"Well, I need somebody to keep an eye on the Uchiha brat, preferably someone to allow him to stay with them in order to keep him hidden just incase of any acts of revenge.."

"Tsunade-sama! I don't have the time or the means to take in Uchiha-san! I mean, what with my shifts at the hospital and my missions with Team Seven.." She immediately replied without thinking. It wasn't that she didn't want to house the Uchiha… It was just the fact that this was Sasuke's older brother; and she could do with one less talking stone. Scratch that. Piles of stones were more talkative than any members of the Uchiha Clan, even more so than Itachi Uchiha. "Well, I'm sorry to say this, Sakura, but you're the best shinobi suited for this type of mission, and you have no choice but to take in, and serve as protection for Itachi Uchiha. You're single, so I won't have an angry boyfriend harassing me; and you have an extra room in your apartment. Besides, you're my protégé disciple, and I feel that you're the best choice." Sakura only stared at her mentor, ignoring the said Uchiha; who had not said a word even though they were talking as if he weren't there, however, his silence would not last long. "I assure you, Haruno-san, that you will not even know that I am there." His silky tune would reach her ears with a tone of indifference, and with a slight, hidden hint of annoyance. Perhaps he had no desire for this arrangement either? Her bristling form immediately calmed down as she bowed her head in defeat. "Yes, Tsunade-sama..." and without another word she would turn on her heel and begin her defeated, pissed off, march down the hallway, and towards her home with a seemingly reluctant Uchiha following close behind. There was going to be hell to pay, and it was damn sure that Tsunade better have a big paycheck ready for her once this mission was complete.

Tsunade couldn't help but give a relieved sigh as Sakura lead Itachi out of her office; a shaky hand running through her hair as she sunk in her chair, leaning her head back. "I seriously thought Sakura was going to bring the Hokage Tower crumbling down..." she murmured to herself, thankful that her apprentice took her newest mission without much of a fuss. Truth be told, she had actually expected Sakura to release all hell; Tsunade knew that she herself would have if she were to suddenly have a walking piece of stone dumped on her. Maybe Shizune was right, maybe she had created a mini version of herself. The Hokage smirked at the thought; Sakura certainly had the looks and power, and there was no doubt in Tsunade's mind that Sakura had also obtained her temperament and way of thinking. Lookout Itachi Uchiha, for you have been put in the care of Sakura Haruno, an eighteen year old medical ninja, apprentice to the current Hokage, teammate to Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, the soul female ex-student to Kakashi Hatake, and Tsunade's miniature self.


End file.
